


How to be there for a son that isn’t yours: A Guide By Eric Washington

by lapdancesforlucifer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Babies, But not on eachother, F/M, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Soleric have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapdancesforlucifer/pseuds/lapdancesforlucifer
Summary: The events of September 8th changed Eric’s life, and it was definitely for the better.
Relationships: Eric Washington/Solis Harrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	How to be there for a son that isn’t yours: A Guide By Eric Washington

It’s Luna who actually calls him, rather unexpectedly, at 6:19am on September 8th. She says one sentence to him: “He’s here,” before Eric is out of bed, haphazardly pulling a sweater and shorts on. 

“I’ll be there in ten,” he says, whispering even though he’s alone. Ariana sleeps in her own room, but he still tries not to disturb her. Too caught up in the prospect of his possible son’s birth, though, he completely forgets to leave her a note in lieu of racing out of the door with just sliders on his feet. 

The journey to the actual hospital seems non-existent once he’s on the road and he lets his mind fill with thoughts of what their son looks like. Deep down, he worries that the baby isn’t his - that he belongs to Solis’ asshole boyfriend - but he knows, even deeper in his heart, that this baby is his son, even if they don’t share the same DNA. Scared about the prospect of the baby being her boyfriend’s, Solis hasn’t let Eric anywhere near her sonograms or play along with naming the baby, but he’s been doing it alone regardless. 

Luna slipped him her copy of the first sonogram at twelve weeks, without prompting and without questioning. Too overwhelmed with gratitude, he never even considered questioning her in return and instead tucked it away in his wallet for him to look at with tears brimming in his eyes late at night. Unthinkingly, he squeezes the wallet resting in his pocket and gently thumbs at the soft leather. 

As if God Himself wills it, there’s a parking spot free straight outside the doors to the maternity ward, which he pulls in to quickly. The woman at the reception desks asks for his details and he quickly supplies her with “I’m her boyfriend,” before mentally slapping himself. She tells him the room (‘207, 207, 207’ he repeats like a new mantra) and he thanks her before rushing down the hallway. 

The waiting room is half full with their family: Solis’ parents, Luna, Ryan, Orion and Philip all sit with coffee and snacks, though Luna leans against the door frame, blocking anyone else’s entry. Thankfully, she lets Eric through with a nod after he briefly waves at his relatives. 

Solis is sat upright in bed, with bags under her eyes and her hair in a messy ponytail that’s half falling out, but she sports a truly happy smile as she cradles the sleepy baby in her arms. 

“Angel? I’m here - Luna let me in,” he says softly as he approaches the end of the bed, frightened of making her jump. She doesn’t, though, as she simply looks up at him with the same tired eyes, a spark glowing behind them, and beckons him closer with her free hand. Drawing closer, he presses a kiss to her hair and takes the seat next to the bed. 

“He’s definitely yours, you know. I can tell. He has your eyes and your skin colour, underneath all that red,” she explains, and Eric lets out a sigh of relief. Carefully reaching over, he silently asks to hold his son, and Solis obliges.

Up close, he can see that the baby has the same stunning blue in his eyes as himself. Bending his head, he presses a feather-light kiss to the newborn’s head, which is covered in sparse black hair. “Does he have a name yet?” He asks, looking up at her. 

“I think so. Dysmas Peter. It’s Greek for ‘sunset’, but I don’t think anyone else will realise that,” she explains and he cracks a smile.

“Dysmas, huh? My Dys,” he whispers, nuzzling his nose against Dysmas’. Solis giggles quietly at his actions and reaches to run her fingers through Eric’s curls. 

“I hope he doesn’t grow up with your curls. They’ll be impossible to brush, even if they are cute,” she says as her fingers get stuck in the tangles and she struggles to pull them out. He carefully shakes his head to help, never taking his eyes off of Dysmas, and grins. 

“That’s because you don’t brush curls. God, I really worry for our son if you’re going to try to brush his curls,” he teases and stands up. Puzzled, she looks at him, but all he does is bend over to kiss her properly and sweetly while Dysmas looks up at his parents with wide eyes. Eric pulls away before long and moves to stand at the window, where the sun is starting to rise. 

“You know, I’m going to cherish this forever, Dys,” he starts, “because I know I can’t be your daddy for much longer, but I’ll always be here for you, baby. I’ll give you the world if you ask for it, and the stars just because. But I want you to always remember that this - me and Mommy - is your family, and we love you so much and we’ll both do anything for you, okay?”

Dysmas just blinks up at him as sleep quickly starts to overtake their newborn, but Solis speaks up quietly with tears welling up in her eyes, “You’ll always be his dad, E, and he’ll always be your son, I swear.”

Eric just smiles at her and moves back to place the now sleeping Dysmas in his bassinet, “I think you two will be just fine without me, yeah? My strong girl and my perfect boy can do anything,” he says and presses a kiss to her forehead as she nods. Tilting her head up, she waits for a real kiss, which Eric, of course, provides. 

“I’m gonna go and let your parents in, but I won’t be far, I promise,” he says and begins making his way to the door before he stops and turns to speak again, “I love you both, so much.” And with that, he’s gone.


End file.
